


tears and kimonos

by liet225



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet225/pseuds/liet225
Summary: Before everything had happened, the only sadness that Yona knew was the death of her mother. On a rainy anniversary day, Hak decided to cheer up the young princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dachyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachyk/gifts).



> To my friend @dachyk, welcome home, we all missed you.

1\. 

When Hak realized his feelings for Yona, he was twelve and she was ten. 

That day was the anniversary of the late queen’s assassination. Since the beginning of the month, Yona had been showing signs of distress. It did not take long for days filled with laughters to turn into days of silence and tears. Finally, on the anniversary date of her mother’s death, Yona lost all sense of touch as she stared out her window, motionlessly, since the moment she woke up. No matter how much King Il tried to converse to the princess, the words were lost and Yona remained on the floor of her room.

Soo-won had promised to be there for her. However, his promises were lost when the rain began to fall heavily on Kouka Kingdom the night before. 

Like always, Hak was worried of the young princess. For the entire morning, he had been pacing anxiously in front of her room. When he saw the servant who carried the lunch tray into the room exit her room, he nearly jumped her.

“How is the princess?” He towered over the girl, who could not be more than eighteen years old, who trembled in fear at Hak’s tone of voice and his fiery gaze. She was carrying the breakfast tray, with its eggs and porridge still in the same position as they were brought in.

“T-t-the princess isn’t feeling well.” She shivered as she casted her eyes down onto the floor. Hak stared at her even harder. He could see her trembling with the movement of the untouched breakfast tray “I-if you’ll excuse me, L-lord Hak.” She scurried away..

Yona. Hak stared at the heavy wooden door of her room. How can I help you.

 

2\. 

Yona didn’t know how long she had been staring out the window. 

The rain was falling violently outside, driven by the anger of the winds. The gentle oak tree in front of her room was smacking her windows with its branches madly, driven by Yona’s burning desire to seek revenge for what had happened five years ago. Her candle and fireplace had both been out since yesterday evening, so her room lacked light and warmth. Yona shivered. The rain was damping everything.

Sometimes, when she closed her eyes, she could remember her mother, a beautiful, gentle, graceful and happy woman who had nothing but love for Yona. She remembered her laugh, as crisp as bells, that always seemed to brighten up the room that she was in. She remembered how much her father were in love with her mother, with their smiles, whispers and stolen kisses when they thought that no one was looking. She remembered how her mother had always done her hair, in braids, in buns, with flowers, with pearls, with a various assortment of hairpins in her collection. She was someone who made her feel unashamed of her fiery red hair, someone who had always been there when she needed her and someone who had loved her unconditionally.

Those happy memories were always buried beneath the memories of the day of the assassination. The blood, the dagger out of nowhere and her mother’s eyes, opened and seeing nothing. There was not a day during the last five years where Yona forgot about her death or thought about her mother, but some days were just harder than others. Yona cringed and pulled her blanket around her tightly as warm tears trailed down her cheeks.

Mother. Yona cried. Soo-Won.

 

3.

The kitchen maid was the only person who was not terrified of Hak’s presence. 

“Lord Hak, do you need any help?” She called out cheerfully. If Hak wasn’t so focused on trying to tie a sash around his waist and getting this task done as fast and accurately as he could, he would notice the hint of amusement and flirtation behind her words.

Which was not surprising. At the age of twelve years old, Hak was taller than the majority of servants within the palace. Under his childish features, there were already hints of the handsome man that he was to become in the future. When the palace maids were not afraid of Hak, they day dreamed about him.

“No thanks. Um.” Hak paused.

“Chunyu”. The maid giggled. “Just let me know if you need anything.” Not soon after the words left her mouth, Hak emerged from the closed door fully dressed in his ‘battle armour’. 

“You look good.” Chunyu’s face turned tomato red as she tried to keep in her laughter. “Lord Hak.” 

Hak was out the door when a roar of laughter burst out behind him. In normal circumstances, he would have went back and threatened to fire them. However, not today.

Yona, I’m coming.

 

4.

Yona’s neck was really sore.

The rain had calmed down a bit from earlier, and the oak tree had stopped smashing her window. Yona had not moved from her spot on the floor since that morning, and her stomach was slightly growling. She got up only to bring the lunch tray back to her trusted spot on the floor. Just as she was about to take a bite, the door opened,

Yona flinched as a ray of light hit her. She squirmed against the light and barely made out the shape of a woman in an exaggerated kimono in her doorway holding a lantern. 

“Who?” Yona tried to say. However, her voice came out as merely a whisper.

“It’s me.” She had a more manly voice than what she had envisioned

“...”

“Your mother.”

“Hak. What are you doing?” Yona stood up to get a closer look at Hak, however, he dodged her. 

“I’m not Hak.” Hak said. “I’m your mother.” 

Yona tackled him to the ground.

“You look ridiculous.” 

Hak did look ridiculous, with his sash tied in a giant yellow knot, a hairpin sticking out from his messy hair and lipstick everywhere on his face. The kimono that he was wearing had four different layers, each a more ridiculously bright colour than the last. The fact that the kimono was way longer than his body did not help his case of looking beautiful and feminine in the slightest. Yona sat on him and stared down with a confused look.

“Princess, how long are you going to stay on me like this.” Hak asked. Yona felt her face heating up as she scrambled to get off of her retainer. “Thank you. You were quite heavy.” He sat up and crawled to sit beside her.

“What’s with the get up?” She asked as she stared outside the window.

“I’m here to do your hair.” Hak responded in all seriousness.

Yona stared at him in disbelief. “You are here.” She paused as she took a piece of her red hair into her hand, “to do my hair.”

“I believe that braiding is part of the menu.” Hak responded. He took a piece of her hair in his hands. “Can I.”

“I don’t see why not.” Yona turned around and granted Hak access to her red curls.  
Time seemed to stop as Hak gathered fistful of Yona’s red curls into a braid. The two were both silent as he got to work. Yona didn’t realize that she was crying until her tears hit her trembling hand.

“You know, my mother used to braid my hair, just like this.” She whispered. “I would sit here and she would sing to me while she work her magic.” To her surprise and complete horror, Hak began to sing on top of his lungs.

“TWINKLE TWINKLE--” He sang in the most off-pitched voice possible.

“Thank you Hak, but please be quiet.” Yona sighed. She felt a dull pain when Hak put the hairpin into her hair. “Can you be less gentle with me.” She sighed again.

“Done.” Hak exclaimed triumphantly. Yona accepted the mirror passed to her and let out a horrified scream. Her hair was in a terrible condition, with hair sticking out everywhere on that messy braid and the hairpin sticking out like a sore thumb. 

After Yona got over her initial shock, she began to giggle. It did not take long for Yona to get from giggling to full on laughing. “What the heck Hak?” She wiped tears away from her eyes, “I had so much expectations for you.”

 

5.

Looking back, Hak could say that smile was the moment when he realized just how much and how far he would go to protect the princess.

He would do everything so that she can keep smiling.

Hak is in love.

 

6.

When Soo-won showed up, he did not expect to see Hak in an elaborated kimono. Nor did he expect Yona and Hak to jump him together in order to put one him. 

“You look beautiful.” Hak said sarcastically when he arranged the last hairpin into Soo-won’s hair. Yona released his arms that she had been holding onto as Soo-won laid in a puddle on the floor.

“My pride.” He weeped. “I can’t ever take a wife now.”

“It’s okay your majesty.” Hak lifted Soo-won’s head and leaned really close to him. “I can be your wife if you so desire.”

“What!?” Soo-won yelped as he pushed Hak away. “No! You are not cute or kind. You’ll make the worst bride for anyone!”

“What about Yona?” Hak asked. As soon as those words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it. Yona blushed and Soo-won looked down at the hems of his kimono.

“We should tell some stories!” Hak suggested as he desperately tried to change the topic. He made a mental note to himself to never touch that topic again.

 

7.

They all fell asleep holding hands.

They told stories until well into the night. Yona was the first to fall asleep, followed by Hak and Soo-won.

When Il came by his daughter’s room, he was surprised and delighted to see that she was no longer mournful about her mother’s death. He gently covered the children with heaps of blankets from Yona’s bed before he snuck back out and closed the door behind him. He looked up to the night sky from the open corridors of the palace, the place that she said to look up to in the events that she was gone before him.

“My love.” He murmured. “Please keep watching over them and please, please give them a wonderful life together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first draft of the story (because I am rushing for time). There will be more rewriting later for some of the bits I missed and correcting all my grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Update: The rewriting process have been completed. This is the final draft.


End file.
